


Haunted House Extravaganza || YouTuber Halloween Book |

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Halloween Series [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, SO MANY PEOPLE, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, holy shit, too many people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the most famous YouTubers end up going to a quick Halloween styled PAX event; Once they get there, they find out that is no PAX event, and someone, or something wanted them to come out for unknown reasons. Locked inside the building they try to find a way out so they can leave. They do find a way out, going to a nearby run down hotel like building, booking rooms there for the night. However, the night doesn't seem so calm as they thought it would. Doors locked once more; they are stuck again. The world of the Paranormal soon makes its presence known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. || Prologue ||

**Halloween! It's getting closer to October so might as well start the spooky part of my writing other than smut! Woo! I have a huge lineup of YouTubers and shit that I'm gonna use in this [Oh god this is gonna get very confusing to me. ;~;] but I hope you guys like it. This is Halloween stuff, so expect a lot of horror aspects in this. I don't skimp on horror either; it's like my smut, I go all out. This is an alternate universe; everything I write is. So, in case any one of them end up dying, since, some might, don't freak out. It's an AU and it makes the horror aspect more scarier. I don't really have any female YouTubers off the top of my head to add except MangaMinx [I don't really watch female gamers / YouTubers. [No I'm not sexist. I just find the men more entertaining.] ] So! If you want me to add any females in here, which I should, let me know which ones you would like to see and I'll add them in somewhere!  
**

**I hope you enjoy Nightmare fuel horror. Enjoy.~ [-CoughsYesThereMaybeSmutCoughs-] What was that?**

**P.S. This first part is just going to be an introduction to how many YouTubers and shit are gonna be there and to build the plot for the official chapter. Sorry; maybe boring.**

**\---------------------------------------**

**Self Synopsis: Some of the most famous YouTubers end up going to a quick Halloween styled PAX event; Once they get there, they find out that is no PAX event, and someone, or something wanted them to come out for unknown reasons. Locked inside the building they try to find a way out so they can leave. They do find a way out, going to a nearby run down hotel like building, booking rooms there for the night. However, the night doesn't seem so calm as they thought it would. Doors locked once more; they are stuck again. The world of the Paranormal soon makes its presence known.**

**\-------------------------------------**

"We are happy to invite you to a very special PAX event for Halloween! This is the first year we've done this; let's see how well it'll work! We have a grand array of YouTubers for you guys to meet, greet, and fangirl over! Let us get started with our first one!"

Two large doors opened as a line of YouTubers best came into the room; a line of several of them. Some single YouTubers, some coming in with their groups they belong in. They all line up on the large stage in front of them, big smiles on their faces.

First in line was one of the most charitable, humble and touching male of the YouTube community. He ran his fingers through his neon pink fluff on the top of his head, messing it up as he waves to the people in the audience. He smiles warmly at the people, moving forward to take the mic away from the other who introduced them to the stage. He waited a moment before he took a breath to speak, "Hello! I'm Wanda and welcome to PAX!" People cheered anyway even though he called himself Wanda; he laughs, shaking his head as he looks back at his friends that were next. "Hah! Sorry. I'm Markiplier! It's great to be here for this _spooky time_! Be careful, there's someone behind you at all times. It's the Crazed Butt-stabber!"

Mark hands the mic to the next person in line as they can't help but to laugh at Mark's way of humor. The next in line had his signature hat off, his own oddly colored neon green hair stood out amungs the crowd. He waves as well, ecstatic to be here and a big grin was on his face. He just looked so happy, "Top of the mornin' to 'ya laddies!" Is all he says for the time being. He waits a moment before laughing once again, his Irish accent getting a bit thicker as he speaks. "I'm Cosmo and this is Fairy Odd Parents!" He stood beside Mark, doing some odd things from the opening of the cartoon before calming down. "Sorry. Had too! But hello!! Jack here! It's great to be here as well! I can't wait to meet you all and talk bullshit!"

Next to Jack was an unknown male; he wore a mask over his face of the signature look of the plushie he was holding in his hands. The little Sup Guy. He can't help but to smile a bit under his mask, holding up the little plushie as Jack beside him pokes it a few times as the male pulls it away, mumbling a 'no' to him. He takes the mic, moving his mask slightly over his lips so it wouldn't sound odd; his sultry, calm and just wonderfully amazing voice rings through the entire room, "Hey guys, and welcome to Cry comes to a PAX event." He could just hear the ovaries explode of the fangirls as he spoke; he knew he had this effect, but seeing the fangirls in person freak out to his voice made it a bit odd, yet satisfying. "Just one thing; don't try to take off my mask. My face would break mirrors. That's why it's hidden."

"Cry don't lie!" Mark couldn't help but to yell to his friend.

"Shhh.. They don't need to know that."

The one next to Cry steals the mic from him; the Swedish male pats his friend on the head, shaking his head, "Cry. Cry," He spoke; his Swedish accent rather apparent in his speech. "No need to deny to the fans such an attractive face.~"

"Shut up and tell them who you are!"

"Well, I'm Pewds, obviously!"

"Woaaaah. Pewds. Here. Woaaaah."

Cry couldn't help but to mock fans, but it was in a playful yet sarcastic manor, "Cry! Shut up!"

Next to Pewds was someone rather odd. He wore a goofy smile on his face as he stole the mic away from the Swede, tapping it a few times, "Is this thing on? No? Whoops." He taps it a few more times before shrugging, talking into it like he did, just playing around. "What's up, guys. I'm RaedWulf. Not to be confused with a RedWolf, even though it sounds the same."

The last few introduce themselves as well, the one next to Raed was the British tea loving weirdo Yamimash. Yami waved to the people, goofy smile like the rest plastered on his face. Next to the British weirdo was a very well known and heavily popular MineCrafter, as well as his love for butter, also known as gold in the game. He was Sky. Next to Sky was someone who was also known for something. The amazing giggle he can produce. Said giggle can cure pretty much anything and lift anyone's day; the giggle that was catchy. Sly. Not to be confused with Sky. Next to Sly was someone who also known for the way he laughs, as well as the way he looks with his odd blue and red plastic glasses he used to wear and amazing Skrilix hair doo. Bashur. Stood beside Bash was his cotton-candy looking girlfriend, Clara. Beside Bash was two Bulgarians who are known for one, their blowing up shit in MineCraft, and the other for an odd dolphin laughter. Bodil and his friend Simon.

"Woo! So many single YouTubers up on this stage! Now, let us go to the groups, shall we~? We have four amazing groups for you guys!"

The so called leaders of said groups come up beside the announcer, one of them grabbing the mic. He looked rather spooky in and of itself with his sleeved arms and tatted up hands and odd, freaky mustache, "I regret hiring them assholes sometimes. Anyway. Gooood morning! I'm Geoff, and them assholes over there work for me. Have you heard of us? Achievement Hunter? Hm? Thought so. The only one I regret hiring is that British, big nosed asshole Gavin over there--"

"Hey! I'm not an asshole, Geoff!"

"But you got a big beak so it makes up for it. Just shut up and don't break anything."

"Yeah, Gavin, don't break anything you fuck."

"Mi-coo..!"

" _Micoo!_ Shut up, Gavin."

The one known as Gavin frowns, crossing his arms over his chest as Geoff made his way back over to them, slapping the Brit on the head to snap him back into reality. Jack and Ryan just stare at the scene, not saying a single thing; Ray on the other hand, came back on their side just to be apart of this special time and to bring back memories and such.

The next to speak was wearing a red hat; the only thing signature to him. He made an odd face as he looked back at his own group, one of them flipping him off, making the male frown, turning back to the mic in his hand, "Is this Creature Con 2015?" The fans seemed to scream out as he said that; they seem to be waiting for a Creature Con sometime in the future, "Anyway! I'm Kootra, or Jordan--"

"Or Fuck Face."

"James! We're glad to be here.~ We can't wait to sign stuff and meow meow meow meow."

"Hordan is now a pussy."

"He's always been a pussy." A British voice broke in as he looked over to James. He was rather well dressed, moving his fingers through his hair, "Aye, Jordan. Aren't 'ya gunna introduce the rest of us or?"

"No! You don't deserve to be introduced, Dexter!"

"Well then. I'll remember that next time, asshole."

The next to take the mic was an Iltalian male; standing beside him was his Canadian friend, grinning like an idiot like usual, his little viking hat on to seal the deal of his name, "Anyone ready for some chaos? Some _Chilled Chaos?_ "

"Chilly, that wasn't funny.."

"Ze! Shh. But no. We need some Chaos. But hello.~ Derp crew is here with Derpy Smarty and Derpy GaLm."

Both GaLm and Smarty wave to the people, like the rest of them having smiles on their faces.

The last of the groups take the mic, both of them standing side by side. One of them begins to cough all of a sudden, moving the mic away from his face to have his cough attack, his friend patting him on the back laughing. He takes the mic, laughing still, "Before Arin dies, Ninja Sex Party, Starbomb, Game Grumps are glad to be here. I even brought Brian with me. Isn't that right?" The fluffy haired male looked over to his keyboard playing friend dressed head to toe in a ninja get up, his arms crossed, no emotion showing what so ever; not even blinking. "Great!"

"Now that everyone is introduced, let the fun begin~!"

Once the announcer speaks, the lights suddenly go out in the room, however, the people were still there and lit up. They soon begin to phase as if they were a computer glitch, fading away. The announcer does as well. The smiles on each of their faces fade as they take out their phones to see and light up the stage.

"What the fuck just happened?"

No one knew, but once odd and non-normal noises began to fill the area, they all scattered to find places to hide or to try to find a way out...

\----------------------------------------------------

**Oh god. So long. ;~; If you have any ideas that you want me to do with any of these assholes, or if it's too much [I already know it is xD.] let me know! I'll be awaiting!**


	2. || Chapter One || This Isn't Any Normal PAX Event [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the buildings lights went out, the boys on stage scattered trying to find a way out or the ones who got scared easy hid away until others said it was alright. However, once odd noises began to fill the room, they scattered once again, splitting up into little groups as they found rooms to hide in to away from the noises.

**Let us begin the official chapter for this, shall we~? I think so.~  
**

 

**Each group, depending on how I put them, will have different things they'll have to deal with. I'll most likely do it as Horror gamers, MineCrafters, and split up the groups into two or three groups. This'll be another Prologue like chapter but this one has less talking and more of the story. It's just setting up for main part and so it won't be so hard on me so I can just focus on a group at a time when doing this.**

**P.S. RaedWulfGamer is pretty much the one people won't know of. If you don't know him, he's really worth the watch. He's hilarious; his Five Nights at Freddy's stuff is the best out of everything he's done, SOMA is getting up there. He may not get as many views as he used too [Which I'm confused over.] He's still worth the watch. :D. Plus he has an adorable daughter eue.**

**Legend; used for my own use. Will be copied to every part so I know who's with who and to check them off if anything happens. Also, so you guys can see who's all in it! And if you want anymore, oh god, to let me know so I can ad them!  
**

**-The Creatures  
\- Achievement Hunter  
\- JackSepticEye [First Group.]  
\- Markiplier [First Group.]  
\- Game Grumps [Second Group.]  
\- Derp Crew  
-RaedWulfGamer [First Group.]  
\- PewDiePie [First Group.]  
\- Cryaotic [First Group.]  
\- SlyFoxHound   
\- Bashur [With Clara.]  
\- Bodil  
\- Simon  
\- Yaminash [First Group.]  
\- SkyDoesMineCraft  
**

**\----------------------------**

As the buildings lights went out, the boys on stage scattered trying to find a way out or the ones who got scared easy hid away until others said it was alright. However, once odd noises began to fill the room, they scattered once again, splitting up into little groups as they found rooms to hide in to away from the noises. 

**|| Group One consisting of: Markiplier, Yamimash, RaedWulfGamer, Cryaotic, PewDiePie and JackSepticEye. ||**

Six men were stuck in a room; no one knew who was in there with them but once they turned their phones onto each other, they nearly screamed, Raed and Pewds being the more louder screamers of the group. They stayed silent for a moment before the masked one, Cry, finally spoke up.

"What the hell happened out there..? I thought we were going to PAX, not going to a haunted house."

"This feels like a horror game.." Mark spoke up as everyone looked over to him; he then noticed the Horror gamers all in one room as he blinks. "Well this is convenient."

The other boys stare for a moment as they heard noises once again. Silence fell from the room, each of the boys staying still, not wanting to know what could be on the other side of that wall, or the door. Outside the door, the doorknob jiggles signalling that someone wants to come in. The boys begin to push and shove to see who was at the door; they push Mark over to the door as he looks back at the group, shaking his head, not wanting to know this. With his experience in Horror gaming, he knows what may be lurking outside the door. Mark slowly opens the door, but what he seen was one of the other boys that never got in standing outside the door. Both Danny and Arin were standing there, but what materialized behind them wasn't of human nature. The figure behind the Grumps grinned a sadistic, almost realistic smile that wasn't human. The figure was a floating object. their head lopsided and phasing through the Grumps to get to the male by the door. Mark stared in horror as he seen the figure float towards him; he was frozen in place and unable to move. He wanted too, but his feet wouldn't move. The other boys, mostly Jack and Cry ran over to the gamer and pulled him away from his daze and away from the door, shutting it before the figure. 

The figure didn't care in the least who or what was in front of it. It laughed an almost insanely demonic laugh, phasing through the door before it stopped, staring at the gamers pointing to each one individuality. The ghostly figure laughs once again, floating forward, its sight set on the boys in the room. The boys who were not petrified moved over to the door, swinging it open in a fright, running out; they wanted to help their friends, but they, as well, were too scared to do anything about it. Mark grabbed hold of Danny and Arin's arms, dragging them somewhere else. The boys left in the room, Raed, Jack and Pewds stare in disbelief at the figure as it comes closer and closer. Raed being the weirdo that he is, picks up any nearby object and throws it at it. It phases right through the figure and he can't help but to scream as the ghost was in front of him now.

"Holy shit, dude..." The male speaks as he backs off from the ghost, said ghost following. Pewds and Jack stare; they wanted to help, but since anything they would probably do wouldn't work, they had no idea. They didn't want one of their fellow YouTubers to die right away; that would be devistating.

"Raed..! Fuckin' run..!" Both Pewds and Jack scream to the petrified male. Read slowly turns his head as he slowly nods, sneaking away for a moment once the ghost as its attention on the two, quickly running out of the room to meet Mark, Cry and the others, "Holy shit.. Are we in a game..? That ghost looks like it belongs in a game.."

"I dunno.." The British male, Yami speaks. He was shaking slightly, Mark having to rub his friends back to calm him down so he wouldn't end up having a heart attack. 

Both Danny and Arin had left to go be with the Grumps again; Arin, worried for his wife hurries back to the room were Barry, Holly, Ross and Kevin were, running over to Suzy, embracing the beautiful cat-eyed woman in his arms, holding her close, "Shit, Suz... This place is fucking creepy.. We need to get out of here.."

"But how, Arin..? We seen that ghost too and it doesn't look like a hologram.."

Arin shakes his head, holding his wife close to him, staring at the door in front of them, not wanting anymore people, or dead people to come into the room. 

The other groups separated in other rooms were dealing with the same things; things can't get any worse, can they?

\----------

**Ay! This is the first official chapter! It's a bit bold heavy, and still plot heavy until All the groups are in their own places and everything is told then everything will unfold. >]**

**I hope you enjoyed this first part~!**


	3. || Chapter Two || This Isn't Normal at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Welcome to hell, ladies and gentlemen! I am your host! Let us begin with the major plot twist. This is not a popular, all of a sudden gaming PAX event. This is meant to lour you guys here. We have some things we want to do with you and this is the only way we could have done it! You are held within a haunted building surrounded by the dead at every corner you make. This is not a safe place for you to be. Which is why we stuck you here~! Here you will find the world of horror comes alive in full high definition! Your nightmares will come alive; this building will mess with your mind and make you turn from innocent to insane in a matter of hours! No one will be able to withstand this room. Actually, no one can handle any of the rooms. Every room has some spooky thing in it. Will it kill you? Maybe~! If it does, we'll be happy to make a hologram of you so you can keep doing what your doing without the fans knowing what's up.~ We'll just transpire your brain into said hologram. So you won't be missed. We promise. We hope you enjoy your stay. ~

**Personal legend for my own use; if you want to add any more YouTubers to this, oh god, you can just tell me and I'll see where to put them! Let us continue; the legend will change over time when I put things in groups and if they end up dying off if I do that.**

 

**-The Creatures  
   - Aleksandr and James [Group Three.]  
\- Achievement Hunter  
    - Gavin and Michael [Group Three.]  
\- JackSepticEye [First Group.]  
\- Markiplier [First Group.]  
\- Game Grumps [Second Group.]  
\- Derp Crew  
-RaedWulfGamer [First Group.]  
\- PewDiePie [First Group.]  
\- Cryaotic [First Group.]  
\- SlyFoxHound   
\- Bashur [With Clara.]  
\- Bodil  
\- Simon  
\- Yaminash [First Group.]  
\- SkyDoesMineCraft**

**Oh yeah! Should I add some gaming concepts into this~? Since this plot does seem like it could be taken straight from a game eue. If you want me too, let me know which ones you'd want, and I'd see if I can figure a way around it to make it sort of like it. Woo, Survival Horror!  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Group Three consisting of Michael and Gavin from Achievement Hunter and James and Aleks from The Creatures.**

Things werenormal; or that's what it seemed to be. Four boys were locked in a room, one of them cowing away from everything in the corner, crying out to his friend, while the other two were just standing around as if nothing happened.

"Gavin! Shut the fuck up! You're fine here, okay? Geez. Grow some fucking balls you pussy." **  
**

The cowing male known as Gavin frowns as he slowly turned away from the corner, staring at his friend and the other two in the room; one of them takes his phone as he puts it in front of his face as if he was taking a video, "Alright! Hello. If we die in this shit hole, I want to see John fucking Cena up there! I still never got my fucking Cena!"

The others friend can't help but to laugh, mouthing a, 'what the fuck, dude,' to himself. 

Before the scary situation became too fun, the lights begin to flicker in the room they were in, the lights making an odd like hum; it could be taken as spooky, but the other three, beside Gavin, wasn't really freaked out by it. Michael, the friend of Gavin moved over to his big-noised British friend, slapping him on the back of the head, "Cut it out! This isn't the time to be a wuss. We gotta get outta here before shit gets real."

"It's already real, the fuck you talking about."

Gavin frowns once more, shaking his head as he moved to stand next to his rageaholic friend, staring at the door the other two were looking at. The door handle suddenly began to twist and turn as if something, or someone was about ready to come into the room. The door swung over as a glitchy little girl stood in the doorway. She didn't say anything or didn't move, nor did she even make any form of eye contact; her eyes looked as if they were darting everywhere, trying to find a place to land on with no luck. Gavin was the first to freak out; he seen the girl as he scurried back to his corner, a shaky hand pointing out to the girl, "The hell is that..!?"

The other boys stare in horror as the girl opens her mouth, an odd horrific scream slipping her dead lips as a pool of crimson begins to flow around her feet and onto the floor. The blood seems to have a mind of its own as it makes a B-line straight for the boys, the blood defying gravity as they move up one of the legs of each of them, even Gavin in the corner. The Brit let out a high-pitched squeal as he tries to move away, but it caught up with him, latching onto his skin like a leach, never letting go. The little girl giggles, said giggle radiating throughout the entire room. James flips out a knife a fan gave him that was easily able to be kept in pockets as he flipped it open, cutting at the vein-like blood, hearing the scream from the creature; however, that was a bad idea. The creatures veins got even thicker and began moving as if they were sucking the crimson fluid out from them. 

"Yo, what the fuck is going on..!?"

"Aleks, shut up..! No one knows.. This crazy bitch thinks she can steal our souls or some shit."

\--------

Outside the rooms where all the others boys and women were hiding, screams from the YouTubers could be heard all around the large building. It was horrifying seeing them this way other than in a game. 

A laugh was heard over the intercom of the rooms, each one of the boys and women looked up to it as they heard the static.

"Welcome to hell, ladies and gentlemen! I am your host! Let us begin with the major plot twist. This is not a popular, all of a sudden gaming PAX event. This is meant to lour you guys here. We have some things we want to do with you and this is the only way we could have done it! You are held within a haunted building surrounded by the dead at every corner you make. This is not a safe place for you to be. Which is why we stuck you here~! Here you will find the world of horror comes alive in full high definition! Your nightmares will come alive; this building will mess with your mind and make you turn from innocent to insane in a matter of hours! No one will be able to withstand this room. Actually, no one can handle any of the rooms. Every room has some spooky thing in it. Will it kill you? Maybe~! If it does, we'll be happy to make a hologram of you so you can keep doing what your doing without the fans knowing what's up.~ We'll just transpire your brain into said hologram. So you won't be missed. We promise. We hope you enjoy your stay. 

"If you try to get out, now that's a different story! All the doors are locked; this isn't a video game. You can't just go around snooping in rooms and you'll see a key that's lit up. Oh, no no. This is reality! That doesn't happen. If you happen to find a way out, good luck. The outside monsters are more scarier than the inside monsters. You never know, you might find yourself on your back with your neck slit open, your eyes melting or spooned out of your head or your cuts exposed to the bared daylight. 

"I wish you luck. I leave you here with a little surprise..~?"

The announcer finally finishes his speech as the lights finally come back on, but in the room was a horrific. With the rooms being previously pitch black, no one seen the crimson on the walls; but now that the lights were on, each room the boys and women were in had each of their names etched into the wall with red; each having different words behind each one.

Though, the thing that struck most, espically to the ones who had wives or girlfriends was the chilling saying of,

**_"Keep your women close to you at all times. When you do not look, that's when they are stolen and taken out of existence. Once they are gone, you will never see Griffon, Suzy, Holly, Clara, Lindsay or anyone else again."_ **

**\-------------------**

**If you have any ideas that you wish to see or any sort of plot twist, monsters, ghosts, game monsters, YouTubers you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see where I can add them!**


End file.
